As a tire reinforcing layer forming device which forms reinforcing layers of a pneumatic tire, there is, for example, the tire reinforcing layer forming device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-301628.
In this tire reinforcing layer forming device, accompanying the rotational motion of a core, a cut reinforcing material (belt) is fed from one end side onto the peripheral surface of the core, and the reinforcing material is gradually pressed onto the core peripheral surface along the entire length, so as to be press-joined thereto.
However, in this tire reinforcing layer forming device, when forming a so-called intersecting belt which is formed from two belt layers whose cord directions intersect one another, there is the need, with respect to one core, for two devices which are a tire reinforcing layer forming device for forming the belt layer whose cords are inclined upwardly to the right and a tire reinforcing layer forming device for forming the belt layer whose cords are inclined upwardly to the left. Thus, there are the problems that the manufacturing facilities are expensive and require a wide space for placement.
The present invention has been developed in order to overcome the above-described problems, and an object thereof is to provide a tire reinforcing layer forming device which can form, by a single device, plural reinforcing layers whose cord directions intersect one another.